Double Date Disaster
by White Eternity
Summary: Valentine's Day story! Hayate plans a special Valentine's Day for Himeno but as usual, things go wrong! Please R + R!!! Sorry for some of the mistakes I made in their names!
1. Chapter 1: Preparation

Double Date Disaster: A Pretear Valentine's Special  
  
Disclaimer: Pretear and all its characters do not belong to me. Any reference or similarities to other fanfic stories are coincidental. No Flames please!!!  
  
"Sasame!"  
  
Sasame stopped and turned to see Hayate walking towards him in the corridor.  
  
"What is it Hayate?" asked Sasame.  
  
Hayate stopped in front of the Liefe Knight of Sound. He seemed nervous.  
  
"Well. Sasame." he started.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was wondering what you had planned for Valentine's Day? For Takako?" Hayate dipped his head, not wanting Sasame to see his blushing cheeks.  
  
"Valentine's Day?" asked Sasame. Sasame and Takako had been dating for several months since Himeno's appearance as the Snow White Pretear.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I've ordered some flowers for Takako and I have reservations at Chez Pierre for Valentine's dinner." Chez Pierre was well known as the most expensive and exclusive restaurant in town.  
  
"Chez Pierre?" Hayate echoed.  
  
"Yes. Why, Hayate?" Sasame asked.  
  
"Well.." Hayate quickly looked around and reached out to drag Sasame into a room along the corridor. "Let's go in here." He carefully searched the room for people. When he was satisfied with the privacy, Hayate turned to face Sasame again. Sasame was waiting patiently next to the door.  
  
"You see, Sasame, Himeno. well. Valentine's Day. something special." stuttered out Hayate.  
  
Sasame smiled and rubbed his chin with his finger. "Let's see if I have this right. You want to do something special for Himeno on Valentine's Day?"  
  
Hayate cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed. "Well, yes. Do you have any ideas?"  
  
Sasame nodded and thought. "Let's see. flowers are always good. And Himeno loves chocolates. What about a card?"  
  
"I don't think cards are special enough," said Hayate, "I need something very special."  
  
Sasame nodded again and closed his eyes. "Why don't you take her to Chez Pierre's too? I'm sure Himeno would love that."  
  
Hayate's face brightened. "That's a great idea!" His face fell again. "But aren't you taking Takako there too? I don't want to intrude."  
  
Sasame laughed. "Don't worry about that, Hayate. I am sure Takako would love to have you two come to dinner with us. We can make it a double date!"  
  
Once again, Hayate's face lifted. "That would be great! I'll go tell Himeno right now!" He started to open the door.  
  
"Wait."  
  
"What is it, Sasame?" Hayate stopped.  
  
"Why don't you make it a secret? Then it would be a surprise and more romantic," suggested Sasame.  
  
Redness spread up to Hayate's face. "Well, you know I'm not that kind of person, Sasame. Romance is not my thing."  
  
Confusion came over Sasame. "But I thought you wanted to do something special for Himeno?"  
  
Hayate shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Well. yes. I do. But.but."  
  
"You just can't do it, can you?" prompted Sasame.  
  
Hayate's face became totally red.  
  
Sasame laughed. "You are such a coward, Hayate!"  
  
Hayate's face became even redder.  
  
"Well, I suggest you make it a secret. You can tell Himeno on Valentine's Day," said Sasame.  
  
Hayate sighed in defeat. "O.K. I will tell her then." He looked at Sasame. "Will you tell Takako about the double date?"  
  
Smiling, Sasame said, "Of course, Takako and I have no secrets from each other."  
  
Relieved that he had something planned for Valentine's Day, Hayate smiled at his friend. "I'll go and change the reservations." He thought a while. "And I'll order a bouquet of tulips, I'll bet Himeno would love them."  
  
"Wouldn't Himeno hate them? She hates being called 'Tulip-head'," asked Sasame.  
  
"Nah, she'll love them," and with that, Hayate left the room with Sasame.  
  
\ "Hayate!" yelled Himeno from across the garden. Hayate was moving some heavy bags of plaster for her father.  
  
Hayate stopped walking and spun around to face Himeno.  
  
"What is it, Tulip head?" he replied casually.  
  
"Don't call me that! My name is Hi-Me-No!" she spat as she walked up to him.  
  
"What do you want, Hi-Me-No?" joked Hayate, purposely dragging out the syllables of her name.  
  
"Arghh!!!!" stormed Himeno and she threw up her hands. "Why can't you ever call me by my real name?"  
  
"What do you mean, Hi-Me-No?" asked Hayate innocently.  
  
"Arghhh!!!!" Himeno's face was getting red. "You. you. BONE HEAD!!!"  
  
"Now, now, there is no need for name calling, Tulip-head," Hayate said. "What was it that you wanted?"  
  
Himeno stopped fuming, knowing full well Hayate would never stop calling her Tulip-head. She sighed.  
  
"I was kinda. wondering. what you had planned for. you know." she stuttered out, now embarrassed.  
  
Hayate pretended to act indifferently. "What do you mean? Planned for what?" Inside, his stomach was churning. Will she find out about his plans?  
  
"For Valentines!" Himeno shouted out. She then blushed furiously at her outburst and bent her head. Slowly, her eyes looked up from under her spiked hair. "Well. do you?"  
  
"For Valentine's Day?" repeated Hayate. "No. Why? Was there something or someone you wanted me to meet? Do you have a secret admirer? He better not be getting too close to you!" Hayate was now really working up.  
  
"Did she already have a boyfriend?" he thought to himself. "Nah. she can't have. We would know if she did. And plus, I am her boyfriend! Well. maybe not."  
  
"No! I don't have a boyfriend!" Himeno quickly answered. "Well. kinda."  
  
"What do you mean, kinda?" Hayate's face became red and he started to lean over her. "You either have a boyfriend or not! Which is it?"  
  
Himeno shyly duck under Hayate's leaning body. "Well. I don't know if he's my boyfriend or not. We haven't said anything about going steady. but he admitted that he like me!"  
  
Himeno thought to herself, "I'm not going to tell Hayate that I am waiting for him to say something about what happened on that fateful day when I turned Pretear. I can't remember what happened but everyone said Hayate revealed his love for me then. But he hasn't said anything since!"  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" What guy wouldn't tell you about his feelings for you? Tell me who he is and I will sort things right!!!" fumed Hayate, jealous of this unknown male.  
  
Himeno pused Hayate out of her way. "Don't worry, Hayate. Since you have nothing planned for Valentine's, you don't have to do a thing. I'll handle it!" and she stormed towards the house, leaving Hayate in a pile of dust.  
  
Hayate stood there, shock still flowing through him.  
  
"Himeno has a boyfriend? Who is not me? That can't be! Doesn't she know of my feelings for her? How can she go to another guy?" he thought to himself.  
  
Still thinking of what had just happened, Hayate walked towards the gardens, abandoning the bags of plaster on the ground. He needed some time to think.  
  
***  
  
Boom!  
  
Thunder crashed above, filling the house with echoes.  
  
Himeno ran down the hallway, trying to find someone, anyone. Thunder and storms always frightened her.  
  
"Where is Miyuki? Where is Dad?" she thought to herself. "Where is Hayate?"  
  
Himeno was still fuming slightly from their conversation yesterday. She could not believe Hayate could be so insensitive! And Valentine's Day was tomorrow! What should she do?  
  
Boom!  
  
"Ah!!!!" Himeno squealed.  
  
Suddenly, Hayate appeared behind her.  
  
"Hey, Tulip-head. What's got you so scared?" he asked.  
  
"Ah!!!" screamed Himeno, shocked by Hayate's appearance. She covered her heaving chest with her hand. "Don't creep up on me like that!"  
  
"Sorry," apologised Hayate. "I just heard your screams."  
  
Embarrassed, Himeno tried to bluff her way out. "I wasn't frightened! Nothing frightens me!"  
  
Then, another crack of thunder could be heard across the town.  
  
"Ah!!!" screamed Himeno and she leapt into Hayate's arms. Hayate sweat- dropped.  
  
"Yeah, you're not scared, Tulip-head," sneered Hayate.  
  
"Don't call me that!" argued Himeno. "I hate that! And you can let me go!"  
  
She pushed against Hayate's chest but he was holding her too tight.  
  
"Let me go!!" Himeno insisted. "Let me go!! Let me go!!"  
  
Hayate tightened his hold even more.  
  
"Stop squirming, little girl! Or I will drop you!" he warned.  
  
"That's what I want you to do!" With one final push, Himeno strained against his embrace.  
  
Suddenly, Hayate let go and Himeno fell to the ground with a CRASH!  
  
Stunned by the fall, Himeno looked up at Hayate. Hayate returned the look.  
  
"I did warn you," he stated. "But did you listen? No."  
  
Himeno's face started to scrunch up.  
  
"Oh shut up!!!! It hurts!!!" she shouted and began to cry.  
  
Hayate stood there in horror.  
  
"Oh no! What have I done? Why is Himeno crying!" he thought to himself. "I can't stand it!!"  
  
He bent down to Himeno.  
  
"Gomen, Himeno! I am so sorry! I didn't know it would hurt that much!" pleaded Hayate. "Please stop crying, please!"  
  
Himeno continued crying.  
  
In desperation, Hayate quickly picked Himeno up carefully and ran down the hall to Himeno's bedroom. He placed her on her bed, hoping the softer surface would help relieve the pain. Hayate sat down on the edge of the bed while Himeno kept on crying.  
  
"Himeno! Please stop crying! I'll do anything to help!" Hayate pleaded again.  
  
Himeno slowly stopped wailing and looked at the Liefe Knight sitting next to her.  
  
"Anything?" she slowly asked.  
  
"Anything," confirmed Hayate.  
  
"Well. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day, do you know?" asked Himeno.  
  
Hayate nodded. How could he not know? He had it all set up. Himeno would receive a bouquet of tulips and he had reserved tables at Chez Pierre.  
  
"Well." started Himeno. "Could you possibly be nice to me and not call me Tulip-head tomorrow?"  
  
Hayate stared at her. Was this all she wanted?  
  
"Do you want me to be nice or to not call you Tulip-head?" he asked.  
  
Himeno started to scrunch her face up again.  
  
Afraid Himeno would start crying again, Hayate waved his hands in front of her. "Don't worry, Himeno. I'll be nice to you tomorrow! And I won't call you Tulip-head. Alright?"  
  
Himeno unscrunched her face and smile began to form.  
  
"O.K.!" she jumped up from her spot and hugged Hayate tightly around his neck.  
  
Hayate sat there in shock.  
  
With another boom of the thunder, rain began to pour down. Raindrops could be heard banging on the window.  
  
Hayate pulled back from Himeno's embrace suddenly.  
  
"What.?" asked Himeno.  
  
"Oh no! I forgot to take the bags of plaster into the shed! It's still on the ground in the gardens!" Hayate shouted as he jumped off the bed and ran towards the door. "It will turn to concrete!"  
  
Kneeling on her bed, Himeno sweat-dropped at Hayate's forgetfulness.  
  
***  
  
The next morning was bright with blue skies. There was no evidence of last night's storm except for the block of concrete on the garden pathway. Hayate was trying to dig it up but with no success.  
  
"Hayate!" shouted Himeno as she waved from the house door.  
  
He stopped and faced Himeno.  
  
"Ah. she's finally awake. Now my plan can begin," he thought to himself.  
  
"What do you want?" Hayate called out.  
  
Himeno, still standing at the door, shouted, "Wanted to see if you kept my promise."  
  
"Yes, Himeno," sighed Hayate. He bent down to continue breaking the lump of concrete.  
  
"Hayate! You said my name! Properly!" said Himeno, surprised.  
  
"Yeah." Hayate replied, uninterested.  
  
"Well, thanks, Hayate!"  
  
Himeno danced off into the house, happy that Hayate had kept his promise. Now she could go have some breakfast.  
  
***  
  
At the breakfast table, everyone had nearly finished their meal when Himeno came bouncing in.  
  
"Why are you so happy, Himeno?" asked Miyuki.  
  
Himeno pulled out a chair and sat down.  
  
"I'm just happy. That's all!" she shrugged and started eating.  
  
Everyone looked at her but before anyone could comment, a maid came up to Himeno.  
  
"Excuse me, miss. But this came for you just a moment ago."  
  
Himeno looked up from stuffing her face with breakfast to see the maid holding a serving tray with a single yellow tulip on it. Himeno picked it up.  
  
Surprised, she asked, "This is for me? From who?"  
  
"I'm sorry, miss. But I do not know," the maid answered and left the room.  
  
Now everyone was staring at Himeno and the single yellow tulip.  
  
"Who's it from?"  
  
"What a lovely gesture!"  
  
"That's so sweet!"  
  
"You must have an admirer, Himeno!"  
  
Questions bombarded Himeno from all directions.  
  
"I don't know who it's from but it is really sweet." Himeno said and she held up the tulip to smell the sweet scent. She got up absentmindedly and left the breakfast room.  
  
***  
  
Did Hayate send the tulip? What will happen on this Valentine's Day? Stay tuned for the next chapter!! 


	2. Chapter 2: The Date

Double Date Disaster: A Pretear Valentine's Special  
  
Disclaimer: Pretear and all its characters do not belong to me. Any reference or similarities to other fanfic stories are coincidental. No Flames please!!!  
  
Throughout the day, Himeno kept receive tulips from her mystery admirer. She got a red one when she was watering plants in the gardens, a pink one when she was studying, and a purple tulip when she was having lunch and even when she was taking a bath!  
  
She finally ended up in the statue garden after lunch.  
  
"Who keeps on giving me these tulips?" she thought to herself. "They're very sweet, but I want to know who is behind all this?"  
  
"Can it be Hayate?" Her heart leapt at the suggestion.  
  
"No, it can't be. He's not that romantic," Himeno reasoned to herself.  
  
"Then who can it be?"  
  
She sat by herself pondering.  
  
***  
  
Hayate stood in the shadows, watching Himeno in deep thought.  
  
"What is she doing here by herself?" he thought. "Doesn't matter, this would be the perfect time to tell her about the dinner plans."  
  
"What am I thinking? She'll laugh at me for sure!" argued Hayate to himself. "She has a boyfriend, don't you remember?"  
  
He turned away from Himeno in disgust.  
  
***  
  
Sitting down for afternoon tea, Himeno was interrupted by a maid. She once more held out a tray with a single white tulip on it.  
  
"This just came for you, miss."  
  
Himeno turned towards the maid.  
  
"Do you know who sent them?"  
  
The maid shook her head. "Sorry, miss, I don't know. A delivery truck comes to drop them off."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Disappointed, Himeno took the offered tulip and saw that there was a tag on it.  
  
"I wonder what the tag says. Maybe it has the name of the sender!"  
  
Excited, she eagerly read the writing on it.  
  
'Wear something special tonight. I will pick you up at 7pm.'  
  
"Pick me up at 7?" asked Himeno. "7pm tonight? Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!!! I can't believe it!"  
  
She looked at the clock on the wall.  
  
"It's half past four already! I only have two and a half hours to get ready!! Oh no!!!!"  
  
Taking the tulip and its tag with her, Himeno ran out of the room.  
  
***  
  
Just before seven, Himeno smoothed out her dress. Mawata and Mayune were circling around her like a mother hens, checking for any mess or loose threads.  
  
"It's ok, Mawata. Stop that, Mayune! It's nearly seven! He'll be coming soon!" scolded Himeno.  
  
"But, Himeno! This is your first date!" argued Mawata.  
  
"And your first secret admirer!" said Mayune.  
  
Himeno blushed. "And what about you? Don't you have special Valentine's dinners to go to yourselves?"  
  
Mawata and Mayune looked at each other and both shook their heads.  
  
"Our dates don't start til eight. So we have plenty of time to help get your ready!" Mayune said.  
  
Then, the doorbell rang. The three girls squealed in delight and rushed to the foyer.  
  
"Let me pass, Mayune! I have to open the door!!" cried Himeno, pulling her skirt hem out of Mayune's hands. With a great tug, Himeno tripped and the door opened.  
  
It revealed Hayate and Himeno crashed into his chest.  
  
"Oh no! I'm so sorry!! It was just an accident!" babbled Himeno without looking up.  
  
A familiar smell wafted close to Himeno's nose and she looked up.  
  
"YOU!!! She yelled and stepped back. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"  
  
Calmly looking at Himeno, Hayate answered, "Aren't you expecting your date, Himeno?" With that, he whipped his hand out from behind his back to reveal a bouquet of lavender tulips.  
  
"YOU!!!" Himeno yelled again. "YOU SENT ME THE FLOWERS??? HOW CAN YOU DO THAT?"  
  
Hayate winced at the tone. "Himeno..please.." He looked at her pleadingly.  
  
Himeno looked at him and how he had gone to so much effort for tonight. She sighed. He did look so handsome right now. She walked up to him and reached to kiss him  
  
"Thank you, Hayate," she said shyly.  
  
Hayate blushed furiously and shifted his weight. "Uh. um. uh. these are for you." And he thrusted the bouquet towards her.  
  
Himeno took the flowers from him and lifted them up to her nose to smell the wonderful scent. "They're lovely, Hayate. I'll go put them in water right now!"  
  
She left the foyer, leaving Hayate still at the door with Mayune and Mawata standing near the stairs.  
  
Mayune cleared her throat and said, "So, Hayate, I guess we don't have to ask you to tell us something about yourself?"  
  
Hayate nervously shifted his weight again. "Urgh. I guess not."  
  
Mawata giggled. "Don't worry, Hayate, you don't have to be nervous with us. We're your friends, remember?"  
  
"Uh. yes.." Hayate was saved from saying anything else when Himeno came back.  
  
"Let's go, Hayate," Himeno took his arm and led him out. She looked behind her towards her sisters. "Don't wait up for us!"  
  
***  
  
"So, Hayate, where are we going?" Himeno asked as she got into the car. Hayate entered through the other side.  
  
"Umm. we're having a double date with Sasame and Takako at Chez Pierre's. I hope you don't mind," replied Hayate.  
  
"No! I don't mind. I can't believe we're going to Chez Pierre's! I've never been!"  
  
Hayate went silent and the trip to the restaurant was quiet.  
  
***  
  
The dinner went pretty well. Sasame and Takako were too wrapped up in each other to pay attention to what happened on the other side of the table. Or rather, what did not happen.  
  
Hayate had been very quiet, not knowing what to say to Himeno.  
  
Himeno was just as quiet and Hayate was not helping the lack of conversation.  
  
When dinner finished, both Himeno and Hayate let out a sigh of relief. The disastrous date was coming to an end.  
  
***  
  
Walking down the street, the estranged couple stood as far apart as the footpath allowed them to be.  
  
"What does he think of me?" worried Himeno. "How will I ever tell him my feelings?"  
  
"This is disastrous! How did Sasame ever convince me to do this!" thought Hayate.  
  
Silence.  
  
***  
  
As they were passing the statue garden in Himeno's home, Hayate decided enough was enough and spoke up.  
  
"Ahh. . . Himeno. . ."  
  
Himeno stopped and turned, "Yes, Hayate?"  
  
Hayate cleared his throat, "This wasn't a very good Valentine's Day was it?"  
  
Blushing, Himeno quickly replied his question, "No! It was great!" She sobered and looked down at the ground. "Except for the dinner."  
  
Hayate cleared his throat again, nervous and embarrassed. "Well, I'm sorry for that, it's just that. . ."  
  
Himeno looked up, "What?"  
  
"Well. . . Iwantedtodosomethingspecialforyou," he let out quickly.  
  
Himeno blushed again, more furiously and bent her head in awkwardness. Suddenly she felt Hayate lifting her face to be inline with his.  
  
"I. . . I. . . I really like you," stuttered Hayate.  
  
Surprise came over Himeno. She always thought he hated her, especially with the teasing he always gave her.  
  
"But. . .your teasing!" exclaimed Himeno.  
  
Hayate turned his face away, "Well; I didn't want you to know, but now. . ."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Now. . . you have a boyfriend. . ." continued Hayate, "And I wanted you to know how I feel."  
  
Confusion replaced Himeno's surprise. "A boyfriend? What do you mean?" asked Himeno. "I don't have a boyfriend.  
  
The confusion spread. "You don't? But you said that you did!"  
  
"When did I say that I have a boyfriend?"  
  
"A few days ago!!!"  
  
*** Flashback ***  
  
"I was kinda. wondering. what you had planned for. you know." she stuttered out, now embarrassed.  
  
Hayate pretended to act indifferently. "What do you mean? Planned for what?"  
  
"For Valentines!" Himeno shouted out. She then blushed furiously at her outburst and bent her head. Slowly, her eyes looked up from under her spiked hair. "Well. do you?"  
  
"For Valentine's Day?" repeated Hayate. "No. Why? Was there something or someone you wanted me to meet? Do you have a secret admirer? He better not be getting too close to you!"  
  
"No! I don't have a boyfriend!" Himeno quickly answered. "Well. kinda."  
  
"What do you mean, kinda?" Hayate's face became red and he started to lean over her. "You either have a boyfriend or not! Which is it?"  
  
Himeno shyly duck under Hayate's leaning body. "Well. I don't know if he's my boyfriend or not. We haven't said anything about going steady. but he admitted that he like me!"  
  
*** End of Flashback ***  
  
"Does that mean you don't have a boyfriend?" asked Hayate.  
  
Himeno cleared her throat. "Well, I meant what I said before. I like this guy and I think he likes me. . . Well, I now know he really does like me. . ."  
  
The wheels in Hayate's head started turning. "You mean, you just found out about his feelings?" he asked Himeno.  
  
"Can this person Himeno like, be me?" thought Hayate. "I hope so!"  
  
Embarrassed, "Yeah. . ." she replied. "Just a few seconds ago." Himeno looked up at Hayate expectantly.  
  
Hayate's heart fled for joy and he looked down at her. Seeing her beautiful face, Hayate blushed and gathered Himeno into his arms.  
  
"Well, I know that that guy is certainly glad," Hayate whispered to Himeno.  
  
He bent his head and Himeno closed her eyes, guessing at what might come.  
  
And they softly kissed.  
  
THE END.  
  
Wow!! My finished Pretead story!! I hope everyone likes it!! 


End file.
